A chance meeting
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: After bumping into each other and spending the day with each other, Chris and Bit begin to develop feelings for each other. Now if they can only convince Chris's sister to allow Chris to date Bit.
1. Chapter 1

**So, after looking into the Zoids fiction stories I noticed there was a lack of variety of pairings for Bit Cloud. So I decided to make a story with a pairing with him and Chris Tasker, a favorite of mine in the New century show. In fact she ties with Naomi and Pierce as my favorite female character in the show. Also this takes place sometime after the Blitz team lost to the lighting team.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids: New century**

* * *

A lone liger zero was running out in the dessert. Inside the cockpit was Bit Cloud, The Blitz's team's ace pilot **(AN: Alongside Brad).** The two were going to the closet city to catch a much needed rest. After several consecutive wins Dr. Toros gave everyone the day off to relax. To be honest, Bit needed the break. As much as he liked to battle, the nonstop battling recently made him and the team exhausted. After a couple of minutes the two reached their destination.

"We're here Liger. Now we just have to find a place to park." Said Bit.

The Liger growled before walking to the nearest parking lot for Zoids. After finding a spot Bit jumped down from the cockpit in the Liger's head, which was a little over 8 meter jump **(AN: How does he do that without breaking bones?)** and began to find the nearest restaurant to relax. After some time of searching he began to think of his junk dealing days.

"Man were those the days. No worries. No one to boss you around. Just scavenge some parts and make a quick buck for them. Still, I wouldn't give up my position in the Blitz team for anything." Thought Bit.

While he was thinking he accidentally bumped into someone, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." Said Bit, helping the person up. It was a young woman in a blue cat suit that exposed her stomach and part of her chest. It was then that he recognized her. "Hey! You're with the Lighting team!" Said Bit.

The woman then looked at Bit.

"Yeah, that's right." Said the woman. "And apology accepted."

"Yeah, sorry. I was in thought." Said Bit.

"Uh-huh." Said the woman.

"So, are you Chris or Kelly Tasker?" Asked Bit, he honestly didn't know which was which.

"I'm Chris." Said the woman, indignantly.

"Sorry. I only seen you and you're sister for only a little bit during the Zoid trials and I didn't get a chance to talk to either of you." Said Bit, Sheepishly.

"The Zoid trials?" Sais Chris before remembering. "Oh right! You're that Liger pilot Jack wanted to beat. You're also the one that surrendered during our battle."

"Yeah, that's me. So, how was I? Did I impressive you?" Asked Bit.

Chris put some thought into the question before answering. "Honestly, since the one's that took you're place in the Zoids trials were all veterans I say you did pretty good. Same goes for our battle. My sister and I can see why Jack wanted to beat you. Not just anyone can react to a shot fired that close." Said Chris, remembering how Bit and his liger dodged Jack's shot and how impressed she was at it.

"Yeah but the credit for that goes to Liger. He was the one that reacted in time." Said Bit.

"Really?" Said Chris.

"Yeah." Said Bit.

"Wow. That's sounds amazing." Said Chris.

"It sure is. Me and Liger act as one when we're on the battlefield. That is if we don't argue." Said Bit, muttering the last sentence. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, since our next battle isn't until tomorrow I decided to come here and relax. As well as get a tune-up for my Saix." Said Chris.

"Really? There's a tune-up shop here?" Asked Bit.

"Yup. I recommend it too. It's quite cheap compared to other tune-up shops." Said Chris.

"Wow. So can you show me?" Asked Bit

"Sure." Said Chris.

Bit then followed Chris to the tune-up shop. When they got there Bit asked if they could tune-up his Liger, which they said yes. After giving them the Ligers location the two then left the shop.

"So how long will it take for our Zoids to be finished?" Asked Bit.

"Couple hours at best. I was planning to go to the waste my time in the arcade for some time until you bumped me." Said Chris.

"The arcade?" Asked Bit. "Don't girls usually go shopping or something?" Asked Bit, remembering Leena shopping trips whenever she gets the chance.

"Well, I'm not most girls am I!?" Asked Chris, frowning a bit.

"Not at all." Said Bit. "Is it okay if I come with you?" Asked Bit, making Chris blush a bit.

"Why?" Asked Chris, flustered.

"Well, we're both waiting for our Zoids to be finished and we're both warriors I don't see a reason why not to do it. Even if we're on opposing teams we can still have fun with each other." Said Bit.

"I guess." Said Chris. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

The two then spent the day with each other. Playing games, discussing about their teams and lives, and overall having a great time with each other.

"I got to admit. It was pretty nice spending time with you." Said Chris sitting on a bench with Bit.

"Yeah, same here. So, how long until our Zoids are ready?" Asked Bit.

"I'd say in about half an hour." Said Chris. "Want to kill time by playing twenty questions?" Asked Chris.

"Sure. I'll go first. So, how is it in the Lighting team?" Asked Bit.

"It's pretty good. So far, nobody beat us since we went up to class A and with Jack on our side I'd say we're unbeatable." Said Chris.

"Yeah, well kiss that winning streak good bye. The Blitz team will beat you guys someday!" Said Bit, enthusiastically.

"We'll see, Bit. We'll see." Said Chris, amused. "So, how's life in the Blitz team?"

"It's pretty good. We argue a lot at time but we're a team when we're on the battlefield." Said Bit. "I get in arguments with Leena the most."

"The Gun Sniper pilot? The one that got eliminated first in our battle?" Asked Chris.

"Yeah. She's still sore about it." Said Bit. "She even says that she's better looking than you and you're sister and that her personality is better."

"Hah! I don't see how shooting all over the place and laughing like a manic while doing it is better than my personality." Said Chris, amused.

"Yeah. So how's your relationship with your sister?" Asked Bit.

"My sister? We get along most of the time." Said Chris.

"Most of the time?" Asked Bit.

"Yeah. We argue a lot about how she always tries to baby me since she was born first. We're twins for crying out loud! She's also picky on who I date. Most guys stay away from me because of my sister and the ones that do leave sometime later because of my sister." Said Chris.

"So, no boyfriend?" Asked Bit.

"Nope. No girlfriend?" Asked Chris.

"Nope. Well, there was this one girl when I was a kid but that was about it." Said Bit.

"Really. No girls like you?" asked Chris.

"The Junk business doesn't really have any girls in it that I know of." Said Bit.

"Interesting. Well, our Zoids should be finished. Want to check them out?" Asked Chris.

Bit nodded and the two left to go pick up their Zoids. After paying the people for their services the two were in their Zoids and were piloting them away from the city.

"So, Bit. Want to exchange phone numbers?" Asked Chris, her face appearing on the right side of the cockpit.

"Sure. I'm interested in doing this again." Said Bit, transmitting his phone number to Chris's Lighting Saix with Chris doing the same with Bit's Liger Zero.

"Great. Thanks for the day together. It's been so long since I got to spend the day with a boy." Said Chris.

"Yea, well. Take care." Said Bit.

"Wait! Before you go. Do you want a race?" Asked Chris.

"Where?" Asked Bit, smiling. Wanting the challenge.

"First one to the Blitz team base wins. I'll make it easy for you." Said Chris.

"You're on!" Said Bit.

The two then positioned their Zoids against each other. After a few seconds, the two Zoids then took off with the intent of winning for their pilots.

* * *

 **We all know which Zoid if going to win that race. I know, little to no romance. But a relationship takes time to form. It needs more than just one day to bloom but it's getting there.**

 **Next time: Chris and Bit are going out on another get together but Kelly is becoming suspicious of her sister going out alongside the Blitz team. Can the two keep these meetings a secret or be found out? And can Bit survive a sister's wrath? You're going to have to read the next chapter. My money is on him not surviving.**

 **Bit: C'mon!**

 **Author: What the... Bit! How did you get in here!?**

 **Bit: Not important. Why are you betting on me not surviving?**

 **Author: Well to be honest. I don't think you can survive Kelly beating you until you can't feel anything anymore. Don't worry I'm sure Chris will prevent it. I think.**

 **Bit: But you're the author! You make things happen here. Make her not try beat me up.**

 **Author: Well, yeah. But I also got to keep the characters in character as much as possible and I don't think Kelly is the type of sister to let her siblings date anyone. Now, be gone! Or I'll have Protoss and Sangheili zealots take you away!**

 **Bit: Fine! But please make me live with no permanent injuries.**

 **Author: No promises. And also to you guys. Read, review, and rate. This is not a demand. I just want to know how you guys feel. And also should I keep this me discussing with the characters thing? Also which is your favorite female character in the New century series?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The next day

"The battle is over! The battle is over!" Announced the judge. "The winner is the lighting team!" Said the judge while raising the arm that had the blue hand.

Chris was bored. The opposing team was so easy that it wasn't even funny. It seemed to her that the battles lately were easy and boring. She was beginning to wonder if there was even a single class A team that could be a challenge. Then she remembered the words that Bit said to her about the Blitz team winning against them the next time they fight. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Chris."

She wondered why Bit thought that way. Maybe the Blitz team actually improved and can be an actual challenge next time. She honestly hopes so. Then there can be a challenge for the lighting team.

"Chris."

Speaking of Bit. Maybe she should call him to meet her. It's been a week since they last met face to face. They met several times already but haven't done so lately. The reason was Kelly. She was beginning to become suspicious of Chris leaving alone every now and then. She wondered how she can convince Kelly to let her leave this time. Maybe she could...

"Chris!"

Chris snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see a video screen of her sister on her right.

"Oh sorry Kelly. What is it?" Said Chris.

"We got to go. C'mon, Jack's waiting for us with the Gustavs." Said Kelly, piloting her Zoid to where the Gustav was.

"Right." Said Chris, following her sister.

"You've been acting strange lately Chris. Anything going on?" Asked Kelly.

"N-no!" Said Chris.

"Really?" Said Kelly, skeptically. "You've been going to places alone since last month. Are you meeting anyone?" Asked Kelly.

"No! I'm not." Said Chris.

"Oh, please. You're meeting someone in secret. I'm not your big sister for nothing you know." Said Kelly.

"We're twins, Kelly! And I'm not meeting someone! End of discussion." Said Chris, getting angry.

"Fine, but if you are meeting someone it stops now." Said Kelly, serious. "I don't like these secret meetings and I got the feeling that you're meeting a guy. If you are stop it or I will."

Chris didn't say anything and just had her Zoid step on one of the Gustav's trailers. With both Lighting Saixs on board the Lighting team drove off with Jack following with another Gustav to the base. Along the way, Chris was refusing to look at her sister at the driver's seat of the Gustav. She couldn't believe Kelly sometimes. She's not a little girl anymore yet Kelly still treats her like one when it comes to dating. Once they got arrived at their base Chris just went to her room, locked the door, and laid on the bed. She wondered if she should go and meet Bit today. She needed someone to talk to besides Kelly. Jack is out of the question because he might tell Kelly about their conversation and he doesn't seem to be the type to ask these type of questions. She went into thought on the matter. If Kelly found out about her meetings with Bit she either beat Bit to a pulp, forbid them from meeting ever again, chastise her for conversing with the enemy, or all three. There's a reason for not meeting Bit but she really needed someone to talk to. After some time of thinking she made up her mind and went to her computer. A little while later she walked to the hanger bay where Kelly and Jack were.

"Guys, I'm leaving for a little bit." Said Chris, causing Kelly to look at her.

"Where?" Asked Kelly, suspicious.

"I'm visiting an old friend, Kelly. Remember Kate?" Asked Chris, hoping that this will work. She called Kate and told her the plan. She tells Kelly that she's going over to Kate and when Kelly asked Kate for conformation, Kate will tell her yes and Kelly will give her permission to leave. A perfect opportunity to go and see Bit. "I'll be gone for a day at most."

"Really?" Asked Kelly with an eyebrow raised. "And if I ask Kate about this visit, she'll say that you're coming over?" Chris then nodded in conformation. Kelly then picked up her phone and contacted Kate. After a brief conversation she hung up and sighed. "Alright, but come back as soon as possible." Said Kelly. Chris then smiled.

"Thanks, Kelly!" Said Chris, before running to her Lighting Saix and got in. She then pressed a button in the cockpit and the hanger door opened. She then piloted the Saix out of the base.

"You think that she was a little too enthusiastic, Jack?" Asked Kelly. Jack then turned toward her from his work on his Zoid.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Said Jack, getting back to work.

"You don't think that she's using this as a cover for her to go meet up with a boy. Do you, Jack?" Asked Kelly.

"She might. With you babying her and all that, she's probably did it to get away from here. Or maybe it's just a visit to a friend." Said Jack.

"I'm not babying her. I'm protecting her." Said Kelly, making Jack scoff.

"Protecting and babying are two different things, Kelly." Said Jack, turning towards her. "Why are you keeping her from meeting guys?" He was curious at this behavior from his employer.

"She doesn't know how horrible they can be." Said Kelly.

"Funny, you seemed alright with me joining the team." Said Jack.

"Yeah, well you're different. You care more about money than girls." Retorted Kelly.

"True, but I also want to know what you're reason for 'protecting' your sister. Usually, when people do this type of stuff it's either from being a little overprotective or past experiences. So, which is yours?" Said Jack, causing Kelly to get angry.

"None of your business!" Yelled Kelly before storming off to her room. Jack blinked in surprise and shock before returning to work. Meanwhile, Chris was on her way to a remote restaurant where she told Bit to meet her. After her call to Kate, she called Bit and told him that they should meet up with each other. She shouldn't really drag Bit into her problems. He already has enough troubles already. She then shooked the idea off. From what she can tell from her interactions with him, Bit seemed to be the best bet for this. He was an understanding guy and wants to help his friends however he can. Besides talking with Bit about her problems was what this was all about and Kate wasn't exactly great when it came to this kind of thing. She then sighed in frustration at how her life became so complicated. Meanwhile in the Blitz's team headquarters Bit was walking to the Liger when Jamie, seeing Bit go to his Liger from his Pteras bomber, spotted him.

"Bit, where you going?" Asked Jamie.

"Just going out." Said Bit, turning toward Jamie. He couldn't say the reason. The message from Chris told him to not tell anyone and come as fast as possible.

"Really? You've been going out a lot lately. What's the reason?" Asked Jamie, getting out of the cockpit. He and the rest of the Blitz team was curious on why Bit was going out every now and then.

"Just want to go out and see if I can scavenge some Zoid parts." Said Bit.

"In the Liger?" Asked Jamie. Bit usually scavenged parts with his truck or jeep.

"Yeah, because the place I'm going to is far away and Liger will get there faster than my truck." Reasoned Bit, hoping that Jamie will take the bait. After some time, Jamie nodded and went back to work. Bit then sighed and went to the Liger and piloted it out of the base. While out in the dessert Liger began to talk to his pilot.

 **"Where are we going?"** Roared the Liger. To anyone else, all Liger did was roar but to Bit it was Ligers way of communicating. Bit heard that if a Zoid warrior's bond with their Zoid is strong enough, they can actually understand them.

"We're going to see Chris again." Said Bit.

 **"Again?"** Questioned the Liger.

"Yeah. She wanted to talk with me about something. It sounded urgent." Said Bit.

 **"Probably about her sister babying her. Speaking of her sister, do you have a plan on how to deal with the pain she's going to bring to you when she find out that you and Chris are meeting behind her back?'** Said the Liger.

"Uh...no." Said Bit, sheepishly.

 **"Then you better think of you, quick. Cause she will hurt you so much that you'll never pilot a Zoid again."** Said the Liger.

"That's not true. Chris will stop her." Said Bit.

 **"So you're putting your faith in Chris?"** Said the Liger.

"Yeah. Chris will never let her sister hurt her friends. I know it." Said Bit with confidence.

 **"I guess. Still seems a bad idea to rely on someone and not have a backup plan."** Said the Liger.

"Trust me. We won't need one." Said Bit. Meanwhile at the base Leena was searching for Bit. She was looking around when she spotted Jamie coming from the hanger bay for the Zoids.

"Hey, Jamie, have you seen Bit? I can't find him anywhere." Said Leena.

"He left some time ago to go and scavenge some Zoid parts with the Liger." Said Jamie.

"Really? But there hasn't been a Zoid battle anywhere near here in a while." Said Leena.

"Maybe he's broadening his search." Said Jamie. He then left Leena to his thoughts. Leena couldn't help but think that Bit was up to something. He had been going away from the place for a while now. She then thought up an idea.

"Maybe he's hanging out with Chris Tasker." Thought Leena. She remembered how Chris came with Bit that one time. Maybe they started hanging out. Or maybe they're going out on dates. Leena couldn't help but be impressed with Bit if it's the latter. She honestly thought that guy will never get a girlfriend. She then began to swoon at how romantic it was. Two warrior from opposing teams going out and being all lovely dovely with each other. She was about to imagine the wedding when she thought up an idea. "Maybe she's using Bit to learn Blitz team secrets and strategies to help win against them the next time the Blitz team goes against the Lighting team!" Thought Leena. She instantly thought about the outcome if that was the case. If it was the case, then the Lighting team will be at a huge advantage. They'll never win against the Lighting team then. She then decided to find Bit and spy on him. But first to find a clue on where he's going. "Well, if he's going out to see Chris then he or Chris must have sent a message to each other." Thought Leena, heading to Bit's room to check his computer for messages.

At the same time, Bit found the Restaurant that Chris told him to meet her. It was a simple Restaurant out in the road, where people could eat or refuel their vehicles. He found that there was a Lighting Saix parked near the restaurant and concluded it was Chris's. He then parked the Liger next to it and went into the Restaurant. He looked around and saw that there were only a few people inside. He then spotted Chris in a booth and went to it.

"Missed me." Said Bit to Chris when he approached. She turned to him and smiled.

"You bet. Glad you came." Said Chris as Bit sat down. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming."

"Yeah well, there wasn't much to do today so it was no problem." Said Bit. "So, why did you ask to meet up?" Asked Bit. Chris then frowned before replying.

"It's about my sister. She wants me to stop going out alone on our meet ups and I wanted your advice." Said Chris.

"Huh? She wants you to stop? Why?" Asked Bit.

"Well, she thinks I'm meeting a boy and she wants me to stop." Said Chris.

"So, the same reason you don't have a boyfriend." Said Bit.

"Yup." Said Chris. She then donned a frustrated look. "I don't get it! I'm a grown woman now but she still treats me like a kid!" Yelled Chris, surprising Bit.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I mean, I grew up with siblings but I never treated them like kids. At least now anyway." Said Bit. Chris then looked at him in surprise.

"You have siblings?" Asked Chris.

"Yup. One brother and two sisters. I'm the oldest. We grew up with our mom and dad. Dad owned a junk-dealing shop for Zoids while mom was a Zoid pilot. That's how they met." Said Bit.

"Wow. So, why did you leave?" Asked Chris.

"Well, I wanted to go out and travel around the world. I wanted to be a Zoid pilot like mom but I didn't have the money to afford it. I didn't want use moms since it was hers and I wanted my own Zoid. So when I told them my dream, they gave me a truck and some money to start my journey." Said Bit with a smile.

"They sound pretty nice. How are they now?" Asked Chris.

"The Business is doing alright. Had some rough times here and there but their still kicking. I send them some money whenever I can. And if doc doesn't swindle me again." Said Bit, mumbling the last part. "Last I heard, my oldest sister wants to become a Zoid pilot like me. Said she wants to be a Lighting Saix pilot. Probably because of you and your sister." Said Bit.

"Really?" Said Chris, surprised.

"Yup. I guess you made an impression on her when you guys beat us." Said Bit.

"I guess we did." Said Chris.

"Yeah. So, what about your family?" Asked Bit, making Chris don a dejected look. Seeing this Bit responded. "Hey, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it."

"No, it's alright." Said Chris. "It just that, for most of my life it's just been me, Kelly, and our mother. I never knew what happened to dad. We lived in a run-down apartment and we got by barely. The only thing keeping us from living in the street was mom and her Lighting Saix. She worked as a mercenary, often having a high cost to hire her. We eventually helped out by getting jobs of our own when we were old enough. Things were slowly getting better. Mom made enough to send us to school. Things really went better after mom won a Zoid tournament. She used the money to buy a base out on a cliff. It was there that things went downhill. Mom came back with the Saix heavily damaged and was severely hurt herself." Said Chris, wincing at the memory. Bit was listening intently and was respectfully keeping quiet. "After we finished treating her wounds and requesting a repair team to come and fix the Zoid, we learned that mom couldn't participate in Zoid battles anymore. Her wounds were just too severe. So after several months, we were in trouble again. We were short on cash and nobody was willing to hire mom for a job, Zoid battle or otherwise. To top it all off, the money Kelly and I made from our jobs were not enough to support us. So Kelly, asked mom to train her to use a Lighting Saix. Mom refused and Kelly lashed out on her and began to train herself. After some time Kelly was hired and won her first Zoid battle. When she got back, Kelly and mom had a fight. I was out at the time but from what Kelly told me it caused mom to become crossed with Kelly. Mom eventually passed away some time later due to a freak accident." Said Chris, some tears falling down. Bit was silent for a while before responding.

"You had a rough childhood." Said Bit with sympathy, Chris nodded in conformation. "I'm sorry for making you remember all that." Said Bit.

"No, it's okay. You told me about your family. It seemed right to talk about mine." Said Chris.

"Still. Sorry." Said Bit. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. Could you give some advice on how to deal with Kelly? She's becoming unbearable recently." Said Chris, wiping the tears away.

"Well, I can't say much but try and talk to her about why she doesn't want you to hang out with guys. And if she doesn't answer, keep pushing until she does. Or maybe, think about it in her perception. You're all she has left. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want you to get hurt by anyone. I know that she's overbearing and all but I'm sure that she does it in order to protect you." Said Bit.

"I guess." Said Chris, still doubtful. "Thanks for everything." Said Chris with a grateful smile on her face.

"*laughs* No probs." Said Bit. "Anything else?"

"Well, I wanted to get out of the base for a while so I rented a room in a nearby motel and I wanted to know if you wanted to spend a day with me again." Said Chris with a blush. Bit blinked in surprise and blushed in embarrassment before replying.

"Sure, if you want to." Said Bit.

"Thanks." Said Chris. "I know this club where we can spend the day together. Want to go?"

"Sure! Let's go." Said Bit.

The two then left the restaurant and piloted their Zoids to the club. After a few minutes a heavily modified Gun sniper came to the restaurant. Its pilot later screamed in frustration at finding out that her targets just left. Meanwhile, Kelly was in her room thinking about her sister.

"Maybe Jack is right. Maybe I'm babying Chris too much. Guess I should go and tell Chris I'm sorry." Thought Kelly. She picked up her phone and called Chris. After a few minutes, Chris didn't answer. She tried Kate but got the same result. "Guess, I have to go to Kate's." Said Kelly, leaving to go get her Lighting Saix. She later piloted it out and went to Kate's home. Late at night Bit was piloting the Liger toward the motel that Chris was staying at with Chris on his lap, passed out from exhaustion.

"Too much partying for her, huh Liger?" Asked Bit with Liger roaring in agreement. The two later reached the motel and after parking Liger nearby, Bit carried Chris to her room and gently laid her on the bed. "Man, girl weighs a lot for someone so slim." Said Bit, grateful that Chris didn't hear that or he be dead right now. He decided to use the room's restroom before leaving. After he finished washing his hands, he heard some whimpering. He looked and saw Chris holding a pillow and was clutching it tightly. She looked like she was having a nightmare. He gave a look of sympathy before sitting on the bed and touched Chris's shoulder. She tensed before relaxing toward the touch. She later let go of the pillow and grabbed Bit instead, dragging him onto the bed with her. Bit then panicked and tried to get out of her grip but she wouldn't let go. He eventually stopped and sighed. "Guess I'll just go to sleep here." Said Bit, before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Sly dog, that Bit. Anyway, it appears Kelly will soon find out about Chris's deception and will want an explanation. Same with Leena on why Bit is meeting with Chris. Hope they make it out in one piece. Well most likely Kelly will just reprimend Chris and beat up Bit.**

 **Bit: Can you please stop trying to get me killed?**

 **Author: How do you get here? Do I need to get the zealots to get you?"**

 **Bit: Answer the question?!**

 **Author: No. Now take him away. Now for you guys. Review, rate, and like. And see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chris was slowly waking up from the bed in the motel room she rented. She opened her eyes and saw Bit in her arms. She gasped in shock before letting go of Bit. She blushed profusely and looked around the room.

"How did I get here?" Asked Chris to herself, getting of the bed and stretching to ease the tension in her muscles. She then remembered what happened last night. She partied and drank a bit until she passed out. Bit must have brought her here to her motel room and must have passed out as well. She then thought up an idea and began to panic. She examined her body and sighed in relief that there were no stains on her blue cat suit and she didn't smell funny. She then decided to take a shower before Bit woke up. She then headed into the bathroom, and began to shower after taking off all of her clothing. She began to think about last night. It was pretty fun being around Bit. Probably the most fun she had in years besides Zoid battling. Even more than when she spent time with Kelly. She wondered if she should ask Bit on a date. She then blushed at that thought. Not that she didn't mind going out with Bit. He was fun to be around, a good pilot, and a nice guy. He was also pretty good-looking when she thought about it. Most of what she wanted in a guy. She honestly didn't know if she should. On one hand, her attraction toward Bit may simply be infatuation and not really love. Not to mention her sister may kill him if she ever found out. But on the other, Bit has been kind to her ever since they became friends and has been respectful to her when she told him her story. She then sighed in frustration. What was a girl to do? She soon finished and quickly dried up so she can dress before Bit woke up. After putting on her clothes again, she got out and saw Bit was up.

"Morning?" Said Bit.

"When did you wake up?" Asked Chris.

"A few minutes ago. Heard you showering and woke up then." Said Bit.

"Oh." Said Chris. "Thanks for last night. I really needed it." Said Chris with a grateful look.

"No probs." Said Bit.

"By the way, how did we get here?" Asked Chris.

"Oh. You passed out in the club, so Liger and I took you here." Said Bit.

"Just you two? What about my Zoid?" Asked Chris.

"Uh… Left it at the club." Said Bit, sweat dropping a bit.

"WHAT?!" Shrieked Chris. "Someone, might steal it!"

"Chill out. It'll be there. I promise." Said Bit, trying to calm Chris down.

"It better! C'mon. We have to get it!" Said Chris before getting out of the room in a hurry with Bit in pursuit, knowing he messed up. Meanwhile, a Lighting Saix was coming out on the dessert. Its pilot a bit more than peeved.

"She is so dead when I get back." Said Kelly, piloting her Saix back home. She was coming back from a visit to Kate's house and learned from Kate's mom that Chris never visited. Angry that Chris lied to her, Kelly piloted her Zoid back home so she can have a talk with Chris. Meanwhile, Chris Tasker and Bit Cloud were in the cockpit of the Liger Zero.

"I can't believe you left my Zoid alone." Said Chris, peeved that Bit just left her Zoid all by itself, making it easy prey to thieves.

"I said I was sorry." Complained Bit, struggling to pilot the Liger due to Chris inside the cockpit with him. In order to fit, Chris had to be on sitting on Bit and had to move her body around so Bit can see where he is going. It was uncomfortable and making her blush due to her sitting on Bit's lap. "We're almost there, here's hoping that it's still there or kiss my butt goodbye." Said Bit, hoping that it was still there and for Chris to go easy on him if it wasn't. Leena wouldn't. The two then arrived at their designation and saw that the Lighting Saix was still there although with graffiti on one of its legs. The two then got of the Liger and inspected the Saix, with Chris eyeing the graffiti art of a heart symbol on it with the words _**"Lighting team for life!"**_ with amusement before going inside the cockpit of the Saix and inspecting the systems. "Anything wrong?" Asked Bit from the ground.

"Nothing. Other than the graffiti, my Zoid is fine." Said Chris, making Bit sigh in relief. She then noticed a message from Kate on her onboard computer. She opened it and instantly panicked. It said that Kelly came and Kate's mom told her that Chris never came and that Kelly was coming back mad. She then looked down at Bit. "I got to go! My sister is coming home!" Yelled Chris.

"So?" Asked Bit.

"I told her that I was going to a friend's house but she found out about the ruse and is coming back mad!" Yelled Chris, jumping down from her Zoid. "You got to help me clean the graffiti off my Zoid. If we can clean it off and I get back home in time I might convince Kelly that I didn't go off and meet with someone in secret."

"How are you going to convince her?" Asked Bit.

"I'll think of something. Just go and find some cleaning supplies." Pleaded Chris, Bit immediately went into action and went inside the club to ask for some cleaning supplies. A little while later the two were furiously trying to get the graffiti off the Lighting Saix leg.

"Why won't this come off?!" Yelled Chris in frustration, already washed the graffiti several times. It was slowly but surely going away.

"Man, talk about some strong graffiti. They must have used some strong stuff to write this." Said Bit, coming back with a can of black paint and a paint brush.

"Why did you come with paint!? We need to get this off, not make it bigger!" Yelled Chris.

"Relax. I got an idea." Said Bit, understanding Chris's anger. He then gently shoved her aside and dabbed the paint brush in the can of paint and brushed the brush over the remaining graffiti, completely covering it, making it seem like there was no graffiti at all. Chris widened her eyes at this before smiling gratefully at Bit.

"Thanks. I had no idea that can work." Said Chris. "If I know that would work, I would have done it myself. Guess I was so caught up at removing it that I didn't think of other ways of solving this."

"It's alright. The paints quick dying so you should be good to go." Said Bit.

"Thanks for everything." Said Chris, before remembering that she yelled at Bit. "Sorry that I yelled at you."

"Nah, it's alright. You take care now." Said Bit, going back to his Liger but was stopped by Chris grabbing his hand.

"Wait." Said Chris, turning Bit around. "Let me show you my gratitude for helping me last night and today." She then kissed Bit on the cheek, making them both blush. The kiss lasted a few seconds before she pulled back. The two looked at each other in the eyes. Bit was about to say something when a voice got their attention.

"I knew it!"

The two then looked to see a Lighting Saix coming right next to them. The cock pit opened to reveal Kelly Tasker with an angry expression on her face. She jumped down and walked right up to Bit and Chris.

"You got some explaining to do, Chris." Said Kelly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh. Would you believe it that I didn't go to Kates because I didn't feel like it and that the kiss was not intentional?" Asked Chris, nervously.

"No! First you lie to me, then go off to meet with one of our enemies, and then kiss him! Explain!? And I want the whole truth!" Yelled Kelly. Chris winced at her sister's yelling but conceded.

"Well you see, we meet some time ago and began to hang out ever since." Confessed Chris.

"So, I was right. You've been hanging out with a guy and kept it secret from me." Said Kelly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because you always scare guys away from me. If I told you, you'll just go and scare Bit away. I don't want that." Said Chris.

"Tch. He's only using you to get secrets on us and for your body." Said Kelly, turning away from the two. The two were shocked at this before Bit replied.

"Hey, I would never do that! Chris deserves more than that." Said Bit, now getting in this conversation and angry that he was just insulted.

"Stay out of this. This is none of your business." Said Kelly, turning her head to Bit.

"It is his business since you just dragged him into this!" Yelled Chris, surprising the two. "I can't believe you just went and insulted Bit. Bit would never do that. I only known him for a short time but I know for a fact that Bit would never use people to help his team win or use woman like a one night stand.

"You never know what's in his mind. He might just be good at hiding his intentions." Said Kelly, stubbornly.

"Well then, you're wrong Kelly!" Yelled Chris, getting angry now. "Just because he's our enemy doesn't mean that he isn't a nice guy!"

"And how do you know? He got angry when we beat his team the last time we fought the Blitz team this could be payback." Said Kelly, turning towards them.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, HE"S NOT USING ME! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" Yelled Chris. "AND STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID!"

"Since when have I ever treated you as a kid!?" Yelled Kelly, getting angry. Bit was getting nervous and took some steps away from the sisters. Even the Zoids were looking nervously at each other, fearing the worst.

"You've been treating me like a kid for my whole life!" Yelled Chris. "I'm a grown woman now and I can make my own decisions now!"

"You're not a grown woman until I say so! And I wasn't treating you like a kid! I was protecting you! Stop acting childish!" Yelled Kelly.

"Protect me from what!?" Yelled Chris. "From getting a boyfriend first? Are you that childish that you try and sabotage my life?"

"*Gasp* WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?" Yelled Kelly, losing her temper.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I GOT BETTER LOOKS THAN YOU!" Yelled Chris.

*POW*

Bit widened his eyes and the Zoids had their mouths opened wide at what just happened. Chris was on the ground holding her left eye with Kelly having her fist out. Kelly widened her eyes at what she did. She then extended her hand out.

"Chris I…" Kelly attempted to apologize but Chris just slapped her hand away and got up with tears in her eyes.

"Go away." Said Chris, miserably. Turning away from her sister.

"Chris." Said Kelly with regret and sorrow in her voice.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yelled Chris, before running off to her Zoids. After getting on she piloted it out of there and into the desert. The two remaining pilots were in shock at what happened. After shacking out of her stupor, Kelly glared at Bit.

"This is all your fault!" Yelled Kelly, getting Bit's attention.

"My fault!?" Asked Bit. "You're the one that punched Chris."

"If Chris never have met you, none of this would have happened!" Said Kelly.

"Oh, so it's my fault that you keep babying your sister and that you punched Chris? Listen lady, I don't know what's your problem but you need to go and apologize to your sister. As well as, cleaning up your act." Said Bit, serious.

"Why should I fix a mess that you caused!?" Said Kelly.

"Because you started it by punching Chris!" Yelled Bit.

Kelly then went up to Bit and attempted to punch Bit but Bit just dodged it and grabbed her arm and put it behind her back.

"Let go!" Yelled Kelly, attempting to get free.

"Not until you admit that it's your fault. Blaming others won't bring your sister back." Said Bit.

"LET GO!" Yelled Kelly, before bringing her heeled boot at Bit's foot. Bit yelled out in pain and let go, allowing Kelly to get out of Bit's grip. "This is your mess, you fix it!" Yelled Kelly, before going to her Lighting Saix. She got on and attempted to pilot it but the Zoid wouldn't budge. "What's wrong?" Said Kelly as she attempted again but got the same results. "What's wrong with you!?" Yelled Kelly. The Zoid didn't respond and just lowered its head to where Bit was.

"You're Zoid is mad at you as well. It wants you to make up with Chris." Said Bit, figuring out the Lighting Saix's intention.

"What!? Why should I do that?!" Said Kelly as she got off her Zoid, glaring at it.

"Because it knows that you're the one that needs to solve it." Said Bit. "C'mon you know that it's your fault and that you need to fix it. Why don't you just do it?" Said Bit.

"Because it's not my fault!" Yelled Kelly.

"Yes it is!" Yelled Bit.

"Not it's not!" Yelled Kelly, pushing Bit away rather weakly.

"Yes it is!" Bit said, pushing Kelly to the ground. Once she hit the ground, Kelly began to cry. Bit then looked guilty at pushing a girl and decided to comfort her. "Hey, c'mon now. Don't be like that." Said Bit, holding Kelly's shoulders. Kelly then looked at Bit with tears falling down before grabbing him and crying on his shoulders. Bit then wrapped his arms around Kelly back and sat there. After a few minutes Kelly let go.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I accused you, hurt you, and insulted you. Why?" Said Kelly, wiping her tears away.

"Because I know that you're just angry and that you're taking it out on the closet person that you interact with. Believe me, I've been there." Said Bit.

"Thanks. *Sniff* I can see why Chris likes you so much." Said Kelly.

"No probs. But seriously, you need to go and make up with Chris." Said Bit.

"I know but I don't think she wants to see me right now." Said Kelly, miserably. "Can you go talk to her first? I promise that I'll go next."

"Sure, but you got to tell me why you're babying Chris." Said Bit, helping Kelly up.

"Alright. It's because of our dad." Said Kelly, as she began to tell the truth of her and Chris's father. Sometime later, Chris was crying in an abandoned house while holding her hurt eye. She couldn't believe that Kelly just punched her. She may have deserved it but Kelly really did a number on it. Her eye was now throbbing painfully and was swelling badly. She was too much in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door to the house open and Bit coming in with a med pack. It was when he sat on the bed she was on that she noticed him.

"Hey Bit." Said Chris miserably, holding her hurt eye with her left hand.

"Hey Chris." Said Bit. "I need you to let go of your eye now. So can you remove your hand?" Asked Bit. Chris was reluctant at first but complied and removed her hand to reveal that her left eyes already became a black eye. "Man, your sister did a number on you." Said Bit, taking the contents of the med pack and began treating her eye. "This might sting a bit." Said Bit. Chris nodded. She winced every now and then but remained motionless. The treatment finished as Bit put an ice pack on her eye and wrapped it securely on with bandages. "That ought to do it." Said Bit.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Said Chris, putting her hand on the ice pack. "Is Kelly…?"

"She's out back. She wants me to talk with you first." Said Bit.

"Oh." Said Chris, upset that her sister is here.

"Relax. She's here to apologize. She's just afraid that you'll just run off again and asked me to convince you to stay and hear her out." Said Bit. Chris looked surprised.

"She wants to apologize?" Said Chris.

"Yeah. She wants to apologize to you on how she treated you and the black eye." Said Bit.

"I see. And you tagged along?" Asked Chris, sounding suspicious.

"Yeah. It took some convincing but I managed to get her to come clean why she treats you the way she does. I heard it straight from her and I can tell from her eyes that she wasn't lying." Said Bit. "Just go and talk to her, otherwise it'll ruin the relationship you have with your sister."

Chris thought about it for some time. She eventually agreed and the two walked outside to see Kelly outside with the Liger, her and Chris's Lighting Saix. She looked nervous and was holding her right arm tightly. Chris walked up to Kelly with an unreadable expression. After some silence Kelly began the conversation.

"So, how's your eye?" Asked Kelly, looking at her sister.

"It's a black eye now." Said Chris.

"Oh." Said Kelly, looking guilty. "Sorry about everything."

"Sorry on what?" Asked Chris. Kelly then swallowed her pride and continued.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and for treating you like a kid all these years. It's just that. You're all I got left for family. Mom's dead. Dads a double crossing jerk. And we have no relatives." Said Kelly.

"Dads a what?" Said Chris, surprised.

"Mom didn't want me to tell you but the reason why she was so hurt in that Zoid battle was because of dad." Said Kelly. Chris widened her eyes at the news and looked at Bit, who nodded in conformation. She then listened intently on what Kelly has to say. "Dad apparently only married mom to get her to produce some good pilots so that can win him some money and to pass on his legacy. Mom found out and divorced him. And the reason why mom was so hurt that day was because dad was on the opposing team. He went all out on her. Not stopping his onslaught on her until the judge stopped him. His actions got him banned from ever participating in Zoid battles again and got his Zoid confiscated but he didn't care he was satisfied that he ended mom's career. And to top it all off, he's the reason that mom is dead. Wasn't satisfied with her career being over. Oh no, he went and murdered her. He hired some guys to murder her and make it look like an accident. Police found out and had him sent to jail for life." Said Kelly, shedding a few tears. Chris was in the same boat. She was crying at finding out the truth. Bit was keeping quiet. Chris's Lighting Saix lowered its head in sadness along with Ligers while Kelly's winced, something that did not go unnoticed by the other Zoids. "When I heard about it I thought that dad might come for us, so I decided to keep you safe by keeping guys away from you. I guess it got out of hand when I learned how disgusting men can be." Said Kelly, before turning at Chris. "That's my reason for treating you the way I did for so long. Can you forgive me?" Asked Kelly. Chris then hugged her sister and cried in her shoulder with her good eye.

"Of course I do. You're my sister." Said Chris, looking Kelly in the eye. "But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to upset you. You always wanted to know what happened to dad but mom and I didn't want to tell you because we knew that it would have hurt you." Said Kelly, hugging Chris. The two then embraced each other. Bit then smiled in content, happy that the two sisters made up. The two then stopped hugging and turned to Bit.

"Thanks for everything." Said Kelly. "I guess some guys aren't as selfish as I thought."

"* Laughs*No probs. I'm just happy that you two made up. Now about me and Chris." Said Bit. Kelly then sighed before nodding.

"Alright, you two can still see each other." Said Kelly, smirking a bit. Chris then smiled at Kelly, grateful. She then walked up to Bit and kissed him on the cheek, making Bit blush. "But I better not hear that you got Chris pregnant, Bit." Said Kelly, making the two blush hard.

"Kelly!" Whined Chris. The Zoids then laughed at the banter. After a few minutes of playful banter from Kelly the three warriors were piloting their Zoids to their respectful bases. Bit was in the Liger's cockpit when Chris's face appeared via video chat on the left side of the cockpit.

"Hey Bit. Do you want to go out on sometime tomorrow?" Asked Chris.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Asked Bit, making Chris blush.

"Yeah." Said Chris.

"Sure. Just name the time and place." Said Bit. Chris then beamed with happiness before telling Bit about where and when the date will be at. "Okay, I'll be there." Said Bit, before taking off for the Blitz team's base.

"You got a nice boyfriend there Chris." Said Kelly over the comlink.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" Said Chris, blushing.

"Sure, he's not." Said Kelly, playfully before taking off with her sister Zoids in hot pursuit on her own Zoid. After a few minutes of piloting the Liger, Bit arrived at the Blitz team's base. He packed the Liger in its place in the hanger bay before getting off. It was after there that Leena went right up to his face.

"You've got some explaining to do, Bit Cloud!" Yelled Leena.

"Uh. About what?" Asked Bit.

"About you and Chris Tasker! That's what!" Said Leena.

"Uh, can we talk about this some other time?" Asked Bit, sweating nervously before running off with Leena in hot pursuit.

* * *

 **Author: Hope you're happy Bit! Kelly didn't kill you and you got a girlfriend now.**

 **Bit: No, I'm not! Now Leena is trying to kill me!**

 **Author: Ah, quit complaining! You'll be fine. Now for you guys. Read, rate, and review. And see you all next time!**


End file.
